J'ai oublié
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Hermione se réveille dix ans plus tard, mariée à Severus Rogue, mère de deux enfants et enceinte du troisième mais ne se souvient pas des dix années qui se sont écoulées. Comment fera-t-elle face à sa nouvelle vie lorsqu'un fantôme du passé fait tout pour vous compliquer la tâche? Severus/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

1

_**J'ai oublié**_

_**POV Hermione**_

Mon corps me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais des nausées et un peu mal partout comme si j'avais couru un marathon la veille. J'entendis du bruit, cela provenait sûrement d'une douche car j'entendais de l'eau coulé.

Je sens ma bouche pâteuse et cette subite nausée qui remonte. Ne tenant plus, je sors du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain qui se trouve en face de moi. Je vomis tout le repas de la veille et je me sens miséreuse. Je me sens mal, je ne vais pas bien, c'est horrible!

Je me rince la bouche et m'essuie le visage. Lorsque je relève la tête pour me regarder dans le miroir, je me mets à hurler.

Il y'a une femme un peu plus vieille qui me ressemble dans la glace.

"Chérie? Est-ce que ça va?" Me demanda Severus sortant de la douche tout nu.

Je crie une nouvelle fois et sors précipitamment de la salle de bain. Je viens de voir mon professeur de potions tout nu. La pire expérience de toute ma vie. Alors que je dévale les escaliers un à un, j'entends mon professeur qui m'appelle et me court après.

" Hermione, où vas-tu? " Me demanda la voix du professeur me courant après.

Ne répondant pas, je me précipitais vers ce qui me semblait être la sortie car je ne reconnaissais pas Poudlard. Cette demeure était bien trop petite pour que je sois dans mon école. Alors que j'étais presqu'arrivée à la porte de sortie, je sentis ma tête tournée, mon corps vacillant.

Des bras puissants me rattrapèrent alors que j'étais sur le point de tomber. Je réalisais au bout de quelques secondes que je me trouvais dans les bras de mon professeur, je relevai la tête vers son visage et j'y pus lire de la douleur. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression sur son visage.

Ne me sentant pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit et encore moins de m'enfuir, je me laissais aller dans un profond sommeil.

À mon réveil, je me trouvais dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure, me sentant mieux qu'il y'a quelques heures, je me relevai et inspectais la pièce. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre de préfet à Poudlard, celle-ci était trop grande et luxueuse pour l'être.

Me rappelant que j'avais vu mon professeur nu tout à l'heure, je me mise à rougir de honte. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse m'appeler chérie? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ici?

Soudain, je me rappelais du miroir. Je m'étais vue dans la glace et j'y avais vu quelqu'un d'autre. Cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe, je m'aventurais dans la salle de bain et me positionnais devant la glace.

Au lieu de crier comme tout à l'heure, je restais là à me fixer dans le miroir bouche-bée, mimant les mêmes gestes que mon reflet. C'était mon image que la glace me renvoyait mais en même temps ce n'était pas moi.

Celle que je voyais dans la glace était vêtue d'une nuisette rouge, un visage plus affermi, plus doux, des formes plantureuses, un corps de déesse et elle semblait avoir dans la vingtaine alors que je suis censée avoir 17 ans.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me mets soudain à pleurer comme une madeleine, j'ai l'impression que tous mes sens sont exacerbés et que je peux facilement fondre en larmes pour un rien.

Sentant une migraine se profilée à l'horizon, je retourne dans la chambre pour m'asseoir un tout petit peu et c'est là que je remarque un mot sur la table de chevet.

Je la prends et la lis, c'est un mot laissé par le professeur Rogue.

_**J'ai été appelé d'urgence à Poudlard, je te promets que je ferais tout pour rentrer avant le dîner de ce soir. Demain, je t'emmène à l'hôpital et ce n'est pas une option. Je suis inquiet pour toi mon amour, en ce moment, tu es assez distante et tu n'es pas en très grande forme. **_

_**J'ai demandé aux enfants de te laisser te reposer et ne venir te déranger que si c'est nécessaire. **_

_**Je t'aime. **_

_**Sev.**_

En lisant le mot, je manque de m'étouffer. Il m'aime? Les enfants? Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

Je me relève à peine du lit que deux petits êtres aux cheveux de jais se jettent sur moi.

" Maman? Est-ce que ça va mieux? " Me demanda l'un des enfants.

" Maman, tante Ginny et tonton Drago sont en bas. " M'informa l'autre enfant.

Je rêve ou quoi? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire? Maman? Je relève la tête pour voir les deux enfants qui viennent de me sauter dessus. Il y'a une fille d'environ huit ans, elle a de beaux cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons tout comme les miens et le petit garçon à ses côtés doit faire environ quatre ans, il a des cheveux bruns comme les miens mais des yeux noirs intenses semblable à ceux du professeur Rogue.

" Maman est-ce que tout va bien? " Me demande la fille soutenant son regard comme pour sonder mon esprit.

" À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. " Avouai-je désorientée.

" C'est sûrement le bébé. " Me dit la gamine. " Quand tu es enceinte, papa dit que tu es sans arrêt en train de pleurer ou de t'énerver et que le seul moyen de te calmer c'est un grand câlin accompagné d'une glace au chocolat. "

" Enceinte? "

" Oui. Tu sais, le bébé qui pousse dans ton ventre." M'expliqua la gamine d'un air renfrogné. " Tu as dit que tu annoncerais ça à papa ce soir comme cadeau de Noël."

" Oh! " Fis-je tout simplement retenant des larmes.

Enceinte? Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire que tomber enceinte de l'affreux maître des cachots?

Dans quel monde de fou avais-je atterri? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici et entourée de deux enfants qui m'appellent maman?

" En quelle année sommes-nous?" Demandai-je pour en avoir le cœur net.

" 2008. " Me répondit la gamine. " Maman tu es sûre que ça va? Tu veux qu'on prévienne papa?" Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

" Pas besoin d'alerter ton père. " Refusais-je. " Dîtes à tante Ginny et Drago de m'excuser, je descends dès que j'ai pris ma douche. "

La fille acquiesça et entraîna son frère avec elle qui était resté coller contre moi, chuchotant des paroles à mon ventre.

Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, l'air dépité. On était en 2008. 2008 et je ne me souvenais de rien. Dix ans avaient passés depuis mon dernier souvenir.

Je me déshabillais machinalement et me glissais sous une douche chaude, laissant des larmes courir sur mon visage. J'avais oublié dix ans de ma vie. J'avais apparemment des enfants et un mari et je ne me souviens même pas d'eux. Je connais Severus mais en tant que professeur et non en tant qu'époux. Je sors de la douche et m'arrête un instant devant la glace.

À nouveau, je me regarde de haut en bas dans le miroir. Je laisse courir mes mains sur mon ventre. Je le détaille un peu plus longtemps, il est un peu plus rond que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si c'est une intuition ou une sensation mais je le sens, il y'a un tout petit être qui grandit en moi. Il est là et je peux le sentir, une immense chaleur envahit soudain mon cœur. C'est agréable que j'en aie les larmes aux yeux, je suis enceinte.

Je pleure. Je pleure de joie mais aussi de frustration. Je ne me rappelle pas et c'est ce qui me frustre plus que tout. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher du fait que dix ans se sont écoulés. Le sentiment du temps volé m'est insupportable. Je remarque la forme du nombril en accent circonflexe. Et soudain je réalise : j'ai eu des enfants. J'ai été enceinte. Je les ai portés neuf mois. J'ai accouché. Un sentiment d'impuissance, et presque de honte, m'envahit. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Si nous sommes bien en 2008, comme le gamine me l'atteste, c'est moi qui ai perdu les pédales, c'est moi qui me suis emballée, c'est moi qui ai tiré un trait sur dix ans d'existence. Peut-être faudrait-il que je consulte un médicomage. Va-t-on m'enfermer? Me faire subir des examens ? Une peur paralysante me prend à la gorge.

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi j'ai oublié?

Je cherche des vêtements dans le dressing, il est immense, il y'a deux côtés. Je prends une robe bleu marine qui s'ajuste parfaitement à ma taille et laisse apparaître mon petit ventre tout rond. J'attache mes cheveux et descends rejoindre mes enfants où je les trouve en compagnie d'un autre petit garçon et de Ginny ainsi que de Drago.

Je suis surprise de voir l'ancien Serpentard et surtout en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

Ginny se jette dans mes bras toute joyeuse.

" Félicitations pour ton troisième bébé. " Me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille avant de me relâcher.

" Comment sais-tu? " Questionnai-je.

" Il faut dire que Rose est assez bavarde." Me lança Ginny souriante.

" Bonjour tante Hermione. " Me salua le petit garçon qui était aux côtés de Drago.

Il avait la même couleur de cheveux que Drago mais les yeux bleus de Ginny. À voir la ressemblance entre le gamin et les deux personnes en face de moi, je pus faire la liaison et constatais avec effarement que le gamin était celui de Ginny et de Drago. Ainsi donc, elle s'était mariée avec Drago. Moi qui aie toujours pensé qu'elle épouserait Harry, je m'étais trompée.

" Scorpius, et si tu allais jouer avec Rose et Hugo en attendant l'arrivée de tout le monde?" Suggéra Ginny à son fils.

Celui-ci acquiesça et monta à l'étage avec Rose et Hugo. Ainsi donc, c'était comme ça que s'appelait mes enfants?

" Tu comptes annoncer la nouvelle à mon parrain quand? " M'interrogea Drago curieux.

" Ce soir je pense. " Répondis-je me rappelant de ma discussion avec Rose.

" Mes félicitations." Dit Drago sincère. " Je dois vous laisser, j'ai été demandé à Poudlard. "

" Quoi? Encore? " S'indigna Ginny. " C'est noël! Tu as intérêt à rentrer avant le dîner, Mr Malefoy. " Le menaça la rousse.

" J'y serai. " Promis Drago avant d'embrasser avidement son épouse et de s'en aller par la cheminée du salon.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquais les décorations dans la maison. Il y'avait un immense sapin près de la cheminée et des décorations de Noël un peu partout.

" Ginny, j'ai besoin de te parler de... "

"Tante Hermione! Tante Ginny! " S'écrièrent trois enfants qui pénétrèrent dans la demeure en compagnie d'une blonde aux yeux bleus que je ne reconnaissais pas.

" Les enfants! " S'exclama Ginny heureuse de les voir. " Vous avez grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu!"

" On s'est vu il y'a une semaine, tante Ginny. " Lui rappela le plus grand des trois enfants.

" Bah n'empêche que vous avez pris des centimètres."

" Tante Hermione, où sont Rosie et Hugo? " Me demanda le second garçon aux yeux verts.

" Là-haut avec Scorpius." Répondis-je.

Les deux garçons avaient des cheveux bruns, le plus âgé avait des yeux bleus alors que le second avait des yeux verts comme ceux d'Harry. La petite fille avait les cheveux blonds comme sa mère et les yeux verts émeraude comme ceux de son frère. À les voir, l'aîné devrait avoir neuf ans, le second huit ans et la dernière six ans.

Ils montèrent à la hâte rejoindre leurs copains.

" Bella, où est Harry? " Demanda Ginny à la blonde.

" Il a été demandé d'urgence à Poudlard alors que nous étions en train de venir ici. " Répondit Bella irritée.

" Pareil pour Drago. " Grogna Ginny. " Aujourd'hui c'est Noël et ils sont même pas fichu de repousser leur travail à un autre jour."

" Encore heureuses qu'ils ne soient que professeur! " Dit Bella. " Hermione je me demande comment tu fais avec Severus qui est directeur de Poudlard."

" Ouais c'est vrai Mione." S'ajouta Ginny.

" Moi-même je ne sais pas. " Répondis-je sincère.

À vrai dire, moi-même je ne savais pas que j'étais mariée à Severus et qu'il était directeur de Poudlard. Comment expliquer que j'avais oublié dix ans de ma vie? La naissance de mes enfants? Mon mariage? Ma vie avec la chauve-souris des cachots? Voir mes enfants grandir? Comment dire que vous êtes une mère et une épouse indigne?

" Mione, tu voulais me dire quelque chose? " Me demanda la rousse.

" Laisse tomber, c'est sans importance. "Lâchai-je.

Je savais bien qu'il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais pas devant cette blonde que je ne connaissais même pas. J'en discuterai avec Ginny un peu plus tard lorsqu'on sera un peu tranquille, ce qui voudrait dire que je devrais attendre la fin des festivités pour pouvoir lui en parler.

" On ferait mieux de commencer à préparer le repas de ce soir." Conseilla Bella.

" Excellente idée! Maman et Fleur seront là dans quelques instants." Informa Ginny.

Me fondant dans la masse, je suivis Bella, qui était apparemment la femme d'Harry et Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine.

La pièce était splendide, dans les tons bleu marine et blanc. La cuisine ressemblait légèrement à celle des cuisines moldus. Avec Bella et Ginny, nous avions convenu de nous départager les tâches, Ginny s'occupait des entrées, Bella des plats principaux et moi des desserts.

Nous étions en pleine préparation du grand repas de Noël. En écoutant les filles parlées, j'appris que Severus et moi avions l'habitude d'organiser ce genre de repas et que pour Noël, toute la famille Weasley, Potter et Malefoy venaient passer une semaine au manoir.

J'avais du mal à imaginer le sévère professeur de potions en parfait père et homme de maison. Tout ce que j'apprenais sur lui était juste incroyable et difficile à croire surtout que je suis censée l'aimer alors que dans ma tête et mon cœur, il n'y avait que Ron.

Hier encore, j'étais en 1998 étudiante à Poudlard et amoureuse de Ronald Weasley et aujourd'hui je me retrouvais le 24 décembre 2008 au manoir Prince, deux enfants et enceinte de mon ancien professeur de potions.

" Est-ce que Ron sera là aussi? " Demandai-je enfournant un gâteau au chocolat.

" J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas. Après ce qu'il a fait l'été dernier, il serait mal poli de sa part qu'il vienne. " Cracha Ginny en colère.

" Ouais. Quel culot a-t-il eu de vouloir te récupérer après tant d'années et d'insinuer que Rose était sa fille! " Rajouta Bella partageant la colère de Ginny.

Je me remise dans la préparation des desserts, imaginant mille et un scénarios dans ma tête. Comme ça Ron et moi sommes sortis ensemble mais nous avons rompus et récemment il a essayé de me récupérer.

Tellement d'informations que j'avais du mal à tout assimiler.

Une heure après que nous nous soyons attelés à la tâche à la cuisine, Mme Weasley ainsi que Fleur nous rejoignirent pour la préparation tandis que Bill, Georges et Arthur Weasley attendaient patiemment au salon. Ils avaient apporté des cadeaux qu'ils avaient déposés au pied du sapin. Victoire, la fille de Bill et de Fleur Delacourt était montée rejoindre les autres enfants.

Après ce fut au tour du couple Neville et Luna de nous rejoindre avec leur fille Paris Londubat.

Paris était à l'étage avec les autres enfants tandis que nous aidait en cuisine et que Neville rejoignit les hommes aux salons.

" Bientôt l'heure du dîner et ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. " Grommela Ginny.

" Harry ferait mieux de ne pas être en retard s'il ne veut pas se retrouver à Ste Mangouste. " Prévint Bella de mauvaise humeur.

" Ils ont beaucoup de travail, les pauvres. " Les défendit Molly.

" Maman, c'est toujours le même refrain avec eux. " Pesta Ginny.

" Ils vont arriver. " La rassura Molly.

" Drago n'a que le travail à la bouche en ce moment et c'est à peine si Scorpius voit son père. " Se plaignit la rouquine.

" Je me plaindrais auprès de Severus. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si nos maris travaillent aujourd'hui, c'est lui le directeur de Poudlard. " Expliqua Bella.

" Harry défendra son père avec véhémence, pas la peine de te fatiguer avec ça. " Lui dit Ginny résignée.


	2. La bourde d'Hermione

Chapitre 2 : _**La bourde d'Hermione**_**  
><strong>

_**POV Hermione**_

Je crois que c'est bon, je suis bonne pour Ste Mangouste. Non mais comment ça Harry allait défendre Severus ? Et depuis quand était-il son père ? Lily aurait-elle trompée James avec le maitre de potions ? Par Merlin ! Pourquoi faille-t-il que je ne me souvienne de rien ?

« Qu'a fait mon père cette fois-ci ? » Demanda une voix familière dans mon dos.

« Mon amour ! » S'exclama Bella se jetant dans les bras de son époux.

Harry enlaça sa femme et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de celle-ci, un fin sourire sur le visage.

« Où est Draco ? » Demanda Ginny alors qu'Harry se séparait de sa femme.

« Dans le bureau avec papa et Lucius. » Répondit Harry.

« Encore en train de travailler. » Marmonna Ginny mécontente.

« Gin fais pas cette tête, ils ne parlent pas de boulot rassure-toi. » Rigola Harry.

« Vu que tout le monde est là, je suggère qu'on passe à table. » Dit Molly sortant la tarte aux pommes du four.

« Excellente idée ! » Acquiesça Harry souriant.

Bella prit quelques plats qu'elle emporta avec elle suivie de Ginny qui fit pareille. Tout le monde souriait mais ce qui était encore plus étonnant c'était la joie qui émanait d'Harry. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon ami si heureux, si serein. C'est comme si il avait enfin trouvé la famille qu'il recherchait tant et puis il y'avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'il parlait de Severus, comme si c'était son héros. Comme si notre ancien professeur de potions l'avait enfin fait sortir de son placard.

« Mione ? Mione ? » M'appela Harry.

« Euh oui. » Répondis-je en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Harry le visage inquiet.

« Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas. » L'assurai-je un peu trop rapidement.

« Tu es sûre ? » Insista-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui je suis sûre et certaine. » Affirmai-je tout en souriant.

« Si tu le dis. » Capitula-t-il.

Je savais que le regard qu'il me lançait voulait certainement dire que la conversation n'était pas terminée et qu'on la continuera un peu plus tard. Je ne sais pas s'il fallait en frissonner ou tout simplement en rire de voir que mon meilleur ami me connaissait toujours aussi bien et que cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il pourrait percer mon secret à jour.

Pendant un moment j'ai voulu en parler avec quelqu'un mais maintenant je ne sais plus trop. Je me sens honteuse d'avoir oublié toutes ces années, d'avoir oublié la naissance de mes enfants, mon mariage, l'enfance de mes enfants et tous les évènements importants de leurs vies.

Je suivis les filles à la salle à manger emportant avec moi les plats restants et j'assistais Molly qui mettait la table. Je fus étonnée de voir que la table était très grande, signe qu'on allait recevoir presque tout le monde ce soir et ce qui m'étonnait encore plus était de savoir qu'on se trouvait dans la demeure de l'infâme chauve-souris pour le repas de noël. Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que je serais la femme de Rogue et qu'il allait organiser des diners familiaux, j'aurais traité cette personne de folle tout juste bonne à être enfermée dans un asile.

Quelques minutes après avoir posé la table, Fleur était redescendue en compagnie des enfants qu'elle était partie chercher. Toute la famille Weasley sauf Ron était là et la pièce était remplie d'enfants qui riaient à gorge déployée des blagues de Fred et Georges. Remus et Tonks arrivèrent quelques minutes après accompagné de leur fils Ted.

Maintenant que je prenais le temps d'observer chaque pièce de la maison, je constatais qu'il y'avait des décorations de noël un peu partout et qu'au salon à quelques mètres de la cheminée, se trouvait un sapin géant et au pied du sapin trainaient une tonne de cadeaux.

Narcissa et Molly qui s'occupaient du plan de table, s'occupèrent d'installer d'abord les enfants attendant que Draco, Lucius et Severus daignent sortir du bureau pour venir nous rejoindre.

Une fois les enfants installés, nous les grands, nous nous installâmes à notre tour. Les bouts de table furent réservés pour Severus et Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure que les trois dernières personnes qu'on attendait daignèrent enfin nous rejoindre.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Maugréa Ginny.

« Nous nous excusons de vous avoir fait attendre. » S'excusa Severus prenant place en même temps que Lucius et Draco.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, il regarda ses enfants et les fit un sourire qui me surprit que j'en écarquillais les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était la première que je le voyais sourire et il faut dire que moi c'était un choc mais je me repris aussitôt quand je remarquais qu'Harry m'observait interloquer, le front plissé.

« Ma chérie est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda Severus inquiet.

Je le regardais un instant confuse avant de finalement me rappeler ma scène de ce matin.

« Oui. » Répondis-je simplement.

Il hocha la tête et le diner put enfin commencer. Il y'avait des rires sur toute la table, même Severus se permettait de rire quelque fois bien qu'il essayait de se retenir et de garder un visage impassible face aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Je remarquais à mon plus grand étonnement que Severus et Harry s'entendaient à merveille et des fois ils s'échangeaient des regards comme s'ils avaient la possibilité de communiquer rien qu'en se regardant et c'était assez flippant pour moi car jamais je n'aurai pu penser qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver surtout lorsqu'on connaît la haine qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre.

Bella était une femme formidable, elle était douce et avait un fort caractère tout comme Ginny mais avait des répliques et des mimiques semblables celles de Severus et j'appris lors de la conversation que Bella de son vrai nom « Isabella Rogue » est sa nièce.

La soirée se passait absolument bien, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur moi et appris que j'étais ministre de la magie et que Narcissa et Lucius étaient mes conseillers. Severus était directeur de Poudlard, Minerva avait pris sa retraite et passait cette année ses vacances de noël en France avec son époux Abelforth Dumbledore, que Fred et Georges tenaient toujours leur magasin, qu'Harry était professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal et Directeur de la maison Gryffondor, que Draco était professeur de potions et accessoirement Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Remus était le professeur de Duel, une nouvelle matière ajoutée au programme et qu'il était directeur adjoint de Poudlard, Ginny était médicomage et que Bella était avocate.

Nous étions tous en train de passer au dessert lorsque Winky, l'elfe de maison apparu après un « pop » sonore.

« Winky est désolée de déranger mais… » Commença Winky avant d'être interrompue.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » S'exclama Ron un cadeau en main, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsque je le vis, il n'avait pas du tout changé et était toujours aussi séduisant qu'avant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un sourire se glisser sur mes lèvres, heureuse de revoir enfin l'homme que j'aimais, l'homme que j'aime.

Tout le monde s'était tut et tous les visages semblaient braquer sur lui.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Siffla Rogue en colère.

« J'apporte un petit cadeau à Rose et puis c'est noël, je voulais aussi voir ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an. » Répondit Ron sur un ton hautain.

« Tu n'as pas à être ici alors va-t'en. » Sortit Arthur.

Comment ça il n'a pas à être ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air contre lui ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour qu'il y'ait tant de rancœur et de dégoût sur leurs visages ? Foutue amnésie !

J'ai besoin d'explications, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé et pour cela il faut que je parle de mon problème à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis mon prénom.

« Hermione, comment vas-tu ? » Me demanda Ron avec un sourire timide, rougissant quelque peu.

Je souris en voyant que c'était le même Ron, peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, il était toujours le même et semblait n'avoir pas changé.

« Bien et toi ? » Répondis-je tout en lui retournant la question.

Cette fois-ci c'est tout le monde qui me regardait avec les yeux ronds, il y'avait de la surprise chez certains, de l'incompréhension chez quelques-uns, de la déception chez d'autres et sur Severus, il y'avait de la trahison et de la douleur. Pendant un quart de seconde, je m'en suis voulu de ces deux émotions sur son visage bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison. Ils étaient tous fâchés contre Ron et apparemment pour de bonnes raisons mais je n'étais pas leur Hermione, je n'étais pas Hermione Rogue, la femme de Severus Rogue et mère de deux enfants et enceinte par la même occasion, non je n'étais pas cette Hermione-là. Moi j'étais Hermione Granger et je suis amoureuse de Ronald Weasley et de personne d'autre.

« Hermione. » S'indigna Bella.

« Je vais bien, Mione. » Me répondit Ron.

« Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à nous ? »

Je crois que ce fut la question de trop car Severus se leva de sa chaise brusquement et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau en claquant la porte sous les regards médusés de tout le monde.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » M'interrogea Ginny ahurie.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. » Lâcha tout simplement Harry avant de suivre Severus dans son bureau.

Tout le monde me regardait avec des regards désapprobateurs comme si j'avais fait une énorme bêtise, seul Ron semblait jubiler face à la situation. Apparemment à cause de mon geste je venais de gâcher le diner car Fleur et Narcissa prirent les enfants et montèrent avec eux à l'étage.

« Ron tu n'as rien à faire ici donc va-t'en. » Le chassa Fred.

« Frérot tu as entendu Mione ? Elle veut que je reste. » Répliqua Ron.

« Ce n'est pas chez toi ici, c'est chez Rogue. » Rétorqua Georges.

« Et chez Hermione. » Protesta Ron.

« Sors d'ici Ronald Weasley et je ne me répèterai pas deux fois. » L'avertit Harry qui sortait de nulle part.

Harry était très en colère et jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi, à croire que le fait de savoir que son père souffrait le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que notre amitié se soit arrêté du jour au lendemain. » Avoua Ron l'air peiné.

« C'est toi qui a tout gâché. Et maintenant tu viens de gâcher notre REPAS ! Alors SORS D'ICI ! » Hurla Harry énervé.

Ron posa le cadeau qu'il tenait en main sur le parquet de la salle à manger et s'en alla aussitôt. Puis Harry se retourna vers moi très en colère.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Ce que Ron t'a fait ne te suffit pas ? Par Merlin, s'il n'est pas à Azkaban aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement parce tu as refusé de porter plainte et aujourd'hui tu veux l'inviter à diner comme si de RIEN N'ETAIT ? L'INVITER DINER DANS LA MAISON DE MON PERE APRES TOUT CE QU'IL T'A FAIT SUBIR ET CE QUE PAPA A DU ENDURER ? » Cria Harry rouge de colère.

Harry inspira un bon coup tentant de se calmer mais à voir la tête qu'il faisait essayer de se calmer l'énervait encore plus.

« Si je le revois encore ici, je vais le tuer. » Prévint Harry avant de monter à l'étage.

« Harry. » L'appela Bella courant après lui.

« Je vais voir Severus. » Annonça Lucius se levant à son tour de table.

Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy me regarda avec un air déçu et partit en direction du bureau de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? » S'insurgea Ginny. « Ron c'est mon frère mais cela n'excuse pas ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Plainte ou pas plainte, je l'enverrai à Azkaban. » Jura Draco.

« Malefoy… »

« Il suffit, Hermione ! » Tonna Draco. « Toute cette histoire avec ce chien ne se terminera jamais et cela fait souffrir mon parrain que tu veuilles le reconnaître ou pas. Il doit payer pour ses crimes et je jure qu'il croupira à Azkaban toute sa vie. »

Draco quitta la table et monta à l'étage lui-aussi. Ginny me regarda déçue et suivie son époux. Bientôt tout le monde firent de même sauf Remus qui alla dans le bureau de Severus. Je me retrouvais dès à présent seule avec Molly.

« Hermione je sais que tu aimerais tourner la page et j'admire ton grand cœur mais il n'en demeure pas moins que Ron, bien qu'il soit mon fils t'ait traité de la pire des façons et que Severus n'a pas à subir toute cette souffrance. Tu as un excellent mari qui t'aime énormément et Severus est un excellent père. Il a su guérir les blessures que Ron t'a faites, il a veillé sur toi pendant des semaines lorsque tu t'es retrouvée à Ste Mangouste pratiquement morte à cause de la violence des coups de Ron. Severus t'a aidé à guérir et a été extrêmement patient envers toi. Je pense qu'il mérite un peu de soutien de ta part et que tu le rassures quant à tes sentiments. » Me dit Molly.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et me fit un sourire chaleureux avant de monter à son tour à l'étage me laissant toute seule dans la salle à manger, perdue dans mes pensées.

Grâce à Molly, une partie du puzzle était en train de se constituer et je comprenais un peu la réaction de tout le monde lorsque Ron s'est pointé au diner tout à l'heure avec un air hautain comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Je mis mes mains à la bouche m'empêchant de crier lorsque je compris que j'avais fait une grosse gaffe. J'avais proposé à Ron de diner alors que Severus était là. J'ai blessé mon époux en proposant à mon ancien bourreau de passer noël avec nous alors que nous étions censés le passer en famille et dans la bonne humeur.

Quelle idiote !

* * *

><p>Kiakiakia! On ne peut pas dire que notre Hermione soit très intelligente sur ce coup-là. Vous pensez que la réaction de Severus était justifiée? Est-ce qu'il va la pardonner?<p>

ça sent le grabuge dans tout ça, en tout cas à la prochaine et reviewver, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous au miel.


	3. L'aveu

Chapitre 3 : **L'aveu**

**POV Hermione**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire, aller retrouver mon époux, lui expliquer ma situation ou essayer de recouvrer ma mémoire toute seule.

N'y tenant plus, je me décidai à aller tout avouer à Severus et peut-être qu'ainsi il comprendra que je ne suis pas la femme dont il est tombé amoureux et qu'il a épousé !

Je frappais fébrilement à la porte du bureau de mon ancien professeur. C'est Lucius qui vint m'ouvrir. Il scruta un instant son ami du regard avant de sortir et de nous laisser tout seul.

« Que veux-tu ? » Cracha aussitôt Severus une fois Lucius hors du bureau.

« Je... Je voulais m'excuser. » Bredouillai-je intimidée par le regard noir que me lançait mon prétendu époux.

« Sors. » M'ordonna-t-il froidement.

Je restais un moment stupéfaite par cette réaction plus que surprenante du nouveau Severus.

Depuis que je m'étais levée, ne me rappelant strictement de rien, il avait toujours paru patient et surtout très amoureux envers moi mais là il était plutôt froid et distant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup j'avais envie qu'il me regarde autrement, qu'il me parle avec douceur et tendresse comme il y a deux heures plus tôt.

« Je sais que j'ai... » Commençai-je hésitante avant d'être brutalement interrompu.

« J'ai dit dehors ! » Tonna-t-il. « Va retrouver ton amant et SORS DE CHEZ MOI. »

J'écarquillais les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et sentit mon cœur se brisé à la façon dont il venait de me parler. Aussitôt, je regrettais mon geste vis-à-vis de Ron et laissais couler des larmes que je ne pouvais contenir.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne savais pas. » Pleurais-je ne sachant pas pourquoi j'avais autant mal d'être rejetée par l'homme qu'hier encore je détestais.

« Tu ne savais pas ? » Releva-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Soudain d'une main, il envoya valser tout ce qui était sur son bureau contre le mur. Son visage exprimait une telle rage contenue que j'en frissonnais de peur. Il inspirait une telle frayeur qu'un instant je voulus prendre mes jambes à mon cou et sortir de la pièce aussi vite que je le pouvais mais malheureusement pour moi, mon foutu courage de Gryffondor m'empêchait de fuir une telle confrontation que je me devais absolument d'avoir avec lui.

« Je ne me souviens de rien... J'ai tout oublié... J'ai oublié dix ans de ma vie. » Avouai-je dans un sanglot presque étouffé.

Je m'écœurais moi même d'avoir balayé tant d'années de souvenirs, de ne plus me rappeler de qui j'étais devenue. J'avais même oublié la naissance de mes enfants, leur enfance.

Par Merlin! Quel genre de mère suis-je pour avoir pu oublier tout ça?

« Quoi ? » S'écria Severus, les yeux sortants de ses orbites.

« Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ces dix dernières années. » Répondis-je dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

Severus me regarda avec effarement, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à une telle révélation. Son regard était toujours posé sur moi alors qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil, essayant certainement de réfléchir aux informations que je venais de lui donner.

« Que veux-tu faire? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence, le visage las.

Je le regardais interloquée. Comment ça qu'est-ce que je voulais faire?

« Si tu as oublié dix années de ta vie, de _notre vie, _cela veut dire que tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour Weasley. » Me fit-il constater.

« Mais je suis ta femme ! » M'exclamai-je outrée.

« MA FEMME m'aime alors que toi non. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me souviens plus de notre relation que je n'éprouve rien pour vous. » Protestai-je vivement.

Les mots étaient sortis sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Puis alors que je réalisais ce que je venais de dire, il était trop tard. Il avait tout entendu et me regardait désormais éberlué comme stupéfié par ma déclaration.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Me demanda Severus ne relevant guère mes propos.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce matin je me suis réveillée dans une maison qui m'était inconnue dans vos bras, mère de deux enfants et enceinte qui plus est. » Répondis-je.

« Enceinte ? »

« Oui, je suis enceinte à ce que m'a dit Rose et Ginny tout à l'heure. Apparemment je voulais vous faire la surprise, une sorte de cadeau de noël je pense. » Continuai-je incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Severus s'adossa sur son fauteuil, ses prunelles noires rencontrant mon regard puis il descendit un peu plus bas pour s'arrêter sur mon ventre. Je vis dans ses yeux, de la joie et une envie. Peut-être voulait-il toucher mon ventre, dans tous les cas, il se reprit bien vite et se leva de son bureau avant de tourner en rond dans toute la pièce.

Je soupirai agacée de le voir faire. Il me donnait le tournis à force de faire des allers-retours.

« Quel est votre dernier souvenir ? » Me demanda-t-il, sortant enfin de ses réflexions.

« Je me souviens qu'avec Harry on est parti à la recherche des horcruxes. » Répondis-je.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la guerre ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Non. »

« Le mieux serait que Ginny puisse vous ausculter, elle est médicomage et saura faire quelque chose pour vous. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Non… » Refusai-je promptement.

Il était hors de question que je consulte qui que ce soit, j'avais déjà assez honte comme ça pour qu'en plus il faille que tout le monde apprenne que j'avais tout oublié. Je ne voulais pas mettre tout le monde au courant de mon problème d'amnésie. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça pour trouver une solution, oui, il me fallait juste du temps pour me souvenir de tout.

« Vous préféreriez peut-être aller retrouver votre petit-ami n'est-ce pas ? Alors allez-y, je ne vous retiendrais pas. » Vociféra Severus.

« Je ne vais nulle part, je suis votre femme au cas où vous l'aurez oublié. » Répliquai-je agacée.

« Moi je ne l'ai pas oublié, contrairement à vous. » Me rappela-t-il avec mépris.

« N'est-ce pas assez suffisant ainsi que je souffre d'avoir tout oublié pour que vous me le rappeliez à la minute qui suit ? » M'énervai-je des larmes coulant sur mes joues. « Je suis désolée ok ? Je suis désolée de gâcher tout, je m'excuse de ne pas me souvenir de vous alors que nous avons des enfants ensembles, je m'excuse de ne pas être votre femme…je… je… »

C'était trop à supporter, je n'en pouvais plus qu'il me parle ainsi et qu'il ne comprenne pas que je me sentais déjà assez mal pour qu'il puisse en rajouter. Je sortis alors en courant de son bureau sans savoir vraiment où j'allais et montais les marches d'escaliers à vive allure avant de refermer la porte de la chambre tout en la claquant derrière moi et me jetai en sanglots sur le lit.

Pourquoi avais-je aussi mal de me sentir humiliée et rejetée de la sorte par lui ? Pourquoi le simple fait de ne me souvenir de rien me faisait-il autant souffrir ? Je devrais pourtant être habituée au fait qu'il m'humilie n'est-ce pas ?

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et quelques secondes après, je sentis le lit s'affaisser à cause de son poids. Il était juste là, tout près de moi. Je relevai la tête vers lui sachant très bien que je ne devais pas être très jolie à voir avec tout mon maquillage qui coulait et mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs.

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de t'avoir hurlé dessus alors que tu ne te souviens de rien. » Me dit-il d'une voix pleine de remords. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aimerais entendre à l'instant mais je t'aime Hermione Granger et le fait de savoir que tu ne te souviens plus de nous, de notre mariage, de nos enfants me fait énormément souffrir car j'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau. »

J'aimerais répondre positivement à ses sentiments mais à cause de mon amnésie, je ne peux pas. Mon cœur se souvient de lui mais pas mon cerveau. Je sens tout mon être réagir à sa présence mais le fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir de notre vie passée ensemble m'oblige à douter et à être distante. Mon cœur lui, s'emballe, s'enflamme mais mon cerveau, lui, ne réagit pas.

Comment me rappeler de mon ancienne vie si mon cœur et mon cerveau sans en contradiction ? Comment apprendre à vivre avec un homme que mon corps désire mais que mon cerveau dénigre ?

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il m'attire vers lui et me sert très fort dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux sous cette délicieuse attention et me mets à respirer à son doux parfum. Il sent bon le chèvrefeuille. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte tandis qu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux et qu'il les masse avec des doigts de fées.

*()*()*()*

**POV Extérieur**

Après avoir mis au lit les enfants, tous les adultes se retrouvèrent au salon tout près de la cheminée chacun un verre de whisky pur-feu en main ou posé sur la table.

« Vous pensez que ça va s'arranger entre Severus et Hermione ? » Demanda Molly inquiète.

« Severus l'aime, il saura pardonner. » L'assura Arthur avec un sourire.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que Ron est venu faire ici ? Il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas être le bienvenu mais il a quand même eu l'audace de se montrer et de nous gâcher le réveillon. » Dit Ginny avec hargne.

« Il pense peut-être avoir encore une chance de la reconquérir. » Supposa Remus en haussant les épaules.

« Après tant d'années ? Ils ne sont plus ensembles depuis neuf ans déjà. » S'exclama Tonks ahurie.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il passe son temps à courir après elle et qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, nous avons été obligé d'engager des aurors pour assurer sa sécurité ainsi que celles des enfants ! » Rappela Lucius avant de prendre une gorgée de whisky.

« Il est hors de question qu'il reste impuni plus longtemps. Il doit aller à Azkaban pour ce qu'il a fait à Hermione. » Annonça Draco d'une voix grave.

« Tu ne peux pas engager de poursuites judiciaires sans le consentement de la victime. » Dit Bella.

« Comment ça on ne peut pas engager de poursuites sans son consentement ? Weasley l'a battu et l'a violé, si mon parrain ne l'avait pas sorti de là, elle en serait morte aujourd'hui. » Hurla Draco de colère.

« On le sait mais elle n'a pas voulu porter plainte… »

« L'année dernière elle a disparu pendant trois jours et est revenue dans un piteux état alors ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas la belette qui en est la cause. » Coupa Draco.

« On ne peut rien contre lui, nous n'avons pas de preuves pour l'inculquer. » Répliqua Bella.

« Le fait de savoir qu'il l'a battu et violé ne sont pas des preuves ? » S'indigna Draco. « Tu es avocate, tu dois faire quelque chose. »

« Il me faut l'accord d'Hermione pour engager des poursuites. » S'énerva Bella.

« Draco calme-toi. » L'ordonna son père d'une voix froide.

« Comment vais-je me calmer, père ? Un criminel rôde dans les rues et on ne peut pas l'arrêter sous prétexte qu'il nous faut l'accord de la VICTIME. » Cria Draco.

« Malefoy a raison, Ron ne peut pas continuer d'importuner Hermione sans qu'on ne réagisse. S'il n'est pas poursuivi judiciairement alors c'est moi qui rendrais justice à ma meilleure amie. » Prévint Harry, le regard sévère.

« Harry, ne fais rien que tu… » Débuta sa femme.

« Qu'il ait violé et battu, Hermione est normal ? Est-ce normal de ne rien faire sous prétexte que la loi stipule que seule la victime doit porter plainte ? Ron continuera ses exactions tant qu'il ne sera pas arrêté et envoyé pour le restant de ses jours à Azkaban. » Cria Harry, rouge de colère.

* * *

><p>*Salut, salut ! Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite, trop de boulot en ce moment.<p>

**Ladyblack29 **je t'ai dit que je devais poster la suite dimanche mais finalement je le fais aujourd'hui pour toi, en espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Bisous.


End file.
